The Unusual
by Jaszmine
Summary: Work has it's own set of rules. You were punctutal. You were polite. You didn't curse your boss out even if he is a royal donkey. Most of all, you never did personal things in the work play a.k.a sleep with your boss. Well even though Naruto was going to break the rule, his boss Sasuke Hasw other things in mind. Getting cornered isn't even the half of it.


**The Unusual **

He slammed me against the wall putting one of his hands on either side of my head. You could say that I was quite confused and I didn't know what to do. This man was my boss and nothing more, or so I thought we were supposed to be.

"Are you scared yet?" His breath waved into my face. It smells like mint toothpaste and a little like the blueberry waffle he had this morning. I know cause I brought it to him.

I shook my head. Startled yes, scared no.

"This isn't very inappropriate for us to do something like this." I tried to reason with him. I mean he is my boss. I could be in serious trouble for this and not to mention the fact that business relationships don't work out. I sold his industry with my body as a model and he payed me for my work. That was all. If I got involved with this guy, who knows if he is really serious about me and there is a good chance that I'm not the only one that he has tried to seduce.

"I am the heir to this company and whatever I say goes, even over the old man." Sasuke was also very much into himself. The little power that he had made him feel like he could control the world. Yes it was true. Sasuke had a lot of the say around here and his old man listened to a lot of what he said. That was because Sasuke had a keen eye to determine good business decisions that made Uchiha Industries one of the top modeling industries worldwide.

"This could cause many problems that neither one of us really want to deal with. I suggest you quit your conquest for something you cannot have and we will never speak of this again. I won't lose my job for an inconsiderate, selfish asshole." Yes I was being stubborn. I mean I was poorer than dirt a month ago and now I got more zeros in my bank account then I have ever had in my life. I still haven't comprehended it and that's why I'm still living in my broken down flat that had tape as screws.

"Selfish is quite right, Naruto, I get what I want and I want you. Whether you like it or not, you're mine." Sasuke smirked at me and I shivered. He is serious and that is what really scared me. It scared me because he had the means necessary to do this. Do something vicious and nobody would know about. God, I wish he would just leave me alone. All this time he's been getting closer and closer. The more I push him away, the more he wants me.

"Well you know what~"

He grinded his hips into mind making me lose what ever thought I had. Yeah he was already hard and that wasn't the worse of it. Just from thinking of what he might be able to do to me made me a little hard too.

"Naruto, what was that?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He didn't really care about what I was about to say because he grinded his hips into mine repeatedly. I gritted my teeth. I be damned if he was going to get a reaction out of me that easily.

"Hey Naruto your blushing…..on you neck and chest. Are you hot?" the voice he used what mocking concerned. He attacked my lips trying to distract me. He won't let up and so I will not either. I kept my lips closed and didn't respond. Seeing that, he moved down to my neck. My breath hitched. Unfortunately for me that was my erogenous spot. Moans bubbled out of me without warning and this please Sasuke a lot, so much that he ravaged my neck with new vigor. He place open-mouth kisses right under my jaw line and traced his lips to my vein. He tongued me making me shiver and glided his teeth over my Adams apple. Each touch went straight into my groin and his constant slow grinding made me surrender. I tilted my head back and let my mouth go slack as more moans escaped me.

"Is that all I had to do to have you so undone like this?" He was still cool and collected while I was breathing in gasp all hot and bothered.

Sasuke's hands landed on my hips and stilled me as his assault on me continued. His rhythm became faster and harder, making me buckle a little. I was ashamed at myself. Finally as my moans became an incoherent song he pulled up pressed me harder against the wall. I was forced to wrap my legs around him. His grip on my hips loosened and I began to fuck him back. This caused him to grunt. I ground into him with as much force as I could to cause as much friction as possible. Sasuke had to place his hands on my hips again so I wouldn't fall from my erratic thrusting into him.

How the fuck can a dry humping feel so damn good. His lips put themselves on mine instead of my marked up neck and his tongue slipped into my mouth. God don't let him stop. That's when it occurred to me that I shouldn't be here.

I know at this time I should be like 'fuck it' and just let Sasuke fuck me senseless but I couldn't. More than a good fuck was on the line and I just couldn't fuck that up for a dumb fuck such as Sasuke. Yeah I know I said fuck like five times but as you can tell from my predicament that is exactly what I was thinking about. Just fuck this, and fuck yes and oooh fuck.

I shoved Sasuke off of me and just breathed. Damn he had me for a moment. He really had me. Anymore of that neck shit and would have been in deep.

"Why the hell did you stop?" He asked.

"Cuz I can't go down like that. Bitches gotta work for a piece of me, cuz I'm worth more than a cheap quickie, Sasuke. You may get what you want but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"A challenge?"

"Hell yeah, Uchiha."

By this time I had turned around and pulled myself out. I quickly began to jack myself off trying to be quick about it. Sasuke's chest was on my back and he watches me.

"If that's what your jack off face looks like then I wonder how sexy your hardcore cum face looks like."

His hand went behind mine on my dick and it gripped me. He pumped me with my hand that's when I tried to slap his hand away. I was already too flustered and tired to fight back but he move anyway to thoroughly watch me touch myself. My head tilted back and laid itself on his shoulder. The speed of my hand was like a blur.

"Go ahead, right in front of Me." he said. My eyes were closed but I could still hear the smirk.

The burning in my groin released and I splattered his wall. I shuddered as it happened. I waited for my breath to slow down and then I put myself away.

"Naruto that was quite a show."

"Yeah you can clean up the mess." I moved myself off of him and check to see that I look remotely decent or at least not like I've been having activities that I have been recently participating in.

I walked out. I can tell the look on his face was shock but I pretended like I didn't care.

**First chapter and what do you think? If you want to know what's going on review, if you want to know what's gonna happen next Review, if you just love the Sasuke and Naruto couple, review. Please you guys they really make me have a better day. **


End file.
